Benjamin Greene (1665-1757)
}} Biography Benjamin Greene (aka: Captain Benjamin or "Tobacco Ben")'of Old Warwick was born at Warwick on November 10, 1665. He lived on his farm (called " Sennasset ") , situated on the north side of Pawtuxet River, about half a mile from Arnold's Bridge (Dutee Arnold's place). Family and Marriage 1st Marriage: Susannah Holden He married (i), January 21, 1689, Susannah, daughter of Captain Randall and Frances (Dungan) Holden of Warwick, bom December 8, 1670, died April 11, 1734. His father-in-law, Captain Holden, born in Salisbury, County Wilts, England, was one of the noted early proprietors of Warwick, and was closely associated with his grandfather, John Greene, in colonial affairs, and also with his uncle. Major John, the Deputy- Governor, and was one of the most conspicuous men in early colonial history. Lieutenant Charles Holden, son of Captain Randall and brother of Benjamin Greene's wife, married his cousin, Catharine ^ Greene (John ^ John ') # Benjamin Greene (1691-1715) # Susanna Greene (1694-) # 'Catharine Greene (1698-1777) - md her cousin, Rhode Island colonial governor, William Greene (1695-1758). # Thomas Greene (1701-1702) # Elizabeth Greene (1706-1753) # Margaret Greene (1707-1730) # Benjamin Greene (1715-) # Phebe Greene (1715-) 2nd Marriage: Mary Knight Hudson Benjamin Greene married (2), July 31, 1735, Mary Hudson, widow of Thomas Hudson of Providence. He received by will of his father, January 25, 1717, "100 acres in Coweset." He was called "Captain Benjamin," but more commonly "Tobacco Ben." He died, February 22, 1757, in his ninety-second year. His will, dated October 27, 1755, was proved July 28, 1757. Will of Benjamin Greene WILL OF CAPTAIN BENJAMIN 3 GREENE (TOBACCO BEN) (BORN 1665). (dated OCTOBER 27, 1755. PROVED FEBRUARY 28, 1757.) To Wife Mary Hudson wife, widow of Thomas Hudson, 1400 pds. in Bills of Public Credit Old Tenor — Between 400 and 500 pds. is now in her hands. *** NOTE the [ ] s! Benjamin named his wife as "Mary Hudson," but the website added the information about her being the wife of Thomas Hudson---that was not actually written in the will. A different website offers the same will and gives his name as William Hudson. *** Wearing apparel, best horse, bridle, saddle, pilion, pilion cloth, two cows, negro girl Clara, also the bed whereon I usually lodge, with under bed and bedstead, &c. Also three small pieces of land with dwelling house standing thereon, situate in Cranston, one of which pieces I bought of Timothy Blanchard, one of Tho. Hudson and the other of John Potter, Esq., the whole being 34 acres more, or less in lien of dower. To Grandson Benj. Arnold, 1000 pds. O. T., my mansion house and homestead farm where I now dwell in Warwick, . . . 100 acres Two small pieces of land in Four Mile Township in Warwick, about 47 acres Three meadow shares on the Westerly side of Meshantetuc Brook in Warwick. Two meadow shares at Pettaconsett in Cranston. My lot in Cranston, about 89 acres, adjoining land of James Congdon Richard Sarles and the heirs of Stukely Westcott deceased. A share of meadow in Cranston, containing about 4 acres. One fourth of my land in Coventry. One fourth of land lately bought of Saml. and Asrikam Pearse in Four Mile Township and a small lot at Sweets Meadow at Apponaug. To Grandsons, Philip Arnold, Thomas Arnold, Stephen Arnold 200 pds. apiece in Current Bills of Credit 0. T. To Grandsons, Philip Arnold, Thos. Arnold, Stephen Arnold, Benjamin Greene, William Greene and to their heirs &c. Three fourths of lands in Coventry, equally. To Grand daughter Susannah Greene, widow of Jabez Greene late deceased; Grand daughter Mary Potter, wife of John Potter Jr., Grand daughter Elizabeth Arnold, wife of James Arnold Jr., each 200 pds. in Bills of C. 0. T. To Daughter Katharine Greene, 2000 pds. in Bills of Credit O. T. To Son in Law Wm. Greene and Daughter Katharine, all my lands in Warwick Neck, except the Lot I last purchased of Richard Greene, adjoining land of Abraham Anthony, and after their decease I give said lands to my Grandson Benjamin Greene, and in case he should die without issue then to my Gr. Son Wm. Greene and his two sisters, Margaret and Katharine Greene, or their legal representatives, equally. To Grandson Benjamin Greene, 2000 pds. in Bills of Credit 0. T., my lot purchased of Richard Greene in Warwick Neck adjoining land of Abraham Anthony, and also all lands in Four Mile Township to Southard of Pawtuxet River, not before given. To Son in Law William Greene, Half of land lately bought of S. & A. Pearse in Four Mile Township, to be equally divided between him and my Grandson Benj. Arnold. To Grandson Wm. Greene 2000 pds. Bills of Credit 0. T., and lands in Natick and dweling house thereon, and is the land I bought of Ed. Arnold and Anthony Burton, and also lot in Cranston at a place called Walnut Tree Neck, all joining land I bought of Anthony Burton. To Grand daughters Margaret Greene and Catharine Greene, das. of my da. Catharine Greene, 2000 pds. apiece in Bills of C. 0. T. To Great Granddaughters Susannah and Patience Greene, das. of Gr. Son Samuel *;rr-.:i.? 2000 pds. each in Bills of Credit 0. T. when of age or at their marriage, and to the survivor, — Son in Law Wm. Greene, to take care of it. To daughter Elizabeth Fry, all my lands and meadows on North side of Pawtuxet River, about 250 acres, and lot bought of John Knowles, containing about 60 acres, in Four Mile Township, during life and to her children, and also 3000 pds. in Credit Bills 0. T. To Grandson Benj. Fry all lands in East Greenwich, part of a farm in Coweset, about 64 acres, and 50 acres next to and adjoining said farm, which was given me by my Father in Law Randall Houldon sen'r., and 20 acres laying in North Kingston, which I bought of John Davis, and part of lot in Coweset which I bought of James Angel. To Five (5) Grand daughters of daughter Elizabeth Fry namely, Susannah Fry, Welthan Fry, Elizabeth Fry, Mary Fry and Ruth Fry, 2000 pds. each in Bills of Credit O. T., in case of death of any one, to be divided among remainder. o Son in Law Pardon Tillinghast 1000 pds. in Bills of C. O. T. To Great Grandson Benj. Greene, son of Gr. da. Phebe Greene, Farm at Mashantituck and house thereon, 237 acres. If he dies before the age of 21, then to his brother Thomas, and if Thos. dies before 21, then to go to Gr. Children. To Grt. Grandson Thos. Greene, s. of Gr. da. Phebe Greene, all lands in West Greenwich, with like remainder to his bro. Benj. and Lands Mortgaged to the Colony for Loan Money shall be redeemed by executors. To Son in Law Wm. Greene and Gr. Son Benj. Arnold and their heirs and assigns, all the rest and remainder of Real and Personal estate. Son in Law Wm. Greene and Gr. Son Benj. Arnold executors. Witnesses ; Elisha Greene, Stukely Stafford, Jer. Lippitt. (From: "The Greenes of Rhode Island, with historical records of English ancestry, 1534-1902;") * Greenes of Rhode Island Archives